As a toilet bowl installed in a place without water supply and sewerage systems, there is a known electric incinerating toilet bowl in which excrement dropped with paper liners into an incineration chamber of an incinerator disposed below a toilet seat is incinerated by heating by an incinerating heater, the excrement and the paper liners are turned into odorless and sterile mineral incinerated ash, and odor components in burning exhaust gas generated in the incineration, e.g., nitrogen compounds such as ammonia are removed by a deodorizing catalyst. Although this electric incinerating toilet bowl is more expensive than a storage toilet bowl which is often used in a general temporary toilet, the stored excrement need not be transported to a treatment facility and treated and therefore the electric incinerating toilet bowl is sanitary, suitable for toilets installed in construction sites in urbanization areas, camp sites, training yards, outdoor sports facilities, and underground construction spaces, and best suitable for toilets installed in overcrowded spaces such as basements and shield tunnel construction sites where people are living or working (see Patent Document 1, for example).